Of Bionics and Men
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: AU ending to Sink or Swim. The Lab, the bionic siblings, and Davenport's money is all gone. Douglas is wondering where his loyalties lie. And of course, Chase gets hurt. The laser? Like a bullet. Using two bionics? More "stressing" than let on... Read to find out what happens to Chase... and his family. Can they piece back together? I don't own lab rats.T for mention of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Of Bionics and Men

**HIYA PEEPS! How's life? Oops! None of my business. Sorry! Okay, I have ANOTHER Lab Rats whumpage fic! Yes, Because you asked for it, It is….**

**CHASE WHUMPAGE! Because my previous story "Uncle Daddy" was so popular, I am writing another one! YAAAYY! LLAMMAAASS!**

***ahem* Anyway, it is an AU ending to the Episode: Sink or Swim. That's right, because, Chase used two bionics at the same time. TWICE! And what did Mr. Davenport say about that? It puts stress on his body… BUT HE ONLY GENERALIZED IT, AND CHASE DIDN'T REALISE HOW BAD IT REALLY IS…**

**I AM UP FOR REQUESTS! PM ME OR LEAVE A REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS!**

**Chase's P.O.V**

He, Adam and Bree walked into the warehouse following Donald. They came into a large empty room, and Chase immediately knew something was wrong. Leo.

"Mr. Davenport," Bree said, "Didn't you say Leo was here?" Donald turned to them. Smiling. Chase could feel his alertness rise another ten notches.

"I lied," he said, pulling a hand to his neck. Electricity arced across Davenport's face. Chase pulled his siblings back, and stood guard. Davenport's face changed to Douglas. Adam grumbled.

"Aw come on!" he complained. Chase was unfazed though. In fact, his mind went blank. They were being captured. Of course, the life of Bionic, is never easy.

**Douglas P.O.V**

Douglas stood there smiling at his three kids. They were his kids. They walked further into the room as the "Family Reunion" continued. Oh, family reunions are so nice, especially when you trap your kids in a force field… Again. And the look of evil on each of their faces did something else to Douglas.

He wasn't experiencing the joy that it usually did. It hurt him. The look of hatred on Chase's face hurt. Douglas loved him, he was his SON. And when Victor Krane had walked out, the look grew. Douglas's hurt grew. He was happy to finally leave the room, from his children that he wanted to see. They didn't want to see him. So when he and Krane left the room, Douglas fled in a calm collected fashion.

He was no longer daddy. He was no longer father.

He was Evil Uncle Daddy.

**Chase's P.O.V**

They stood in the ring for a few moments, when Chase's eyes started to glitch. At least, he thought that he was glitching, until he realized it was a message. He played it for the others to see.

It was Mr. Davenport, and he was okay. Now all they needed was to get out of there.

"Why don't you use your magnetism to pull them apart?" Bree offered. Chase sighed.

"Douglas would expect that," he said hope dwindling.

"What about you molecular telekinesis?" Bree suggested. Chase sighed again.

"He would expect that too." There was a pause.

"Why not use both?" Adam suggested. Chase turned to Adam, with his _there's-Adam_ look.

"Mr. Davenport said not to," Chase said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Bree asked. Why? The most ancient question that she had to ask!

"Because," Chase said, hesitating, "I don't know." Bree smiled in almost triumph. A)because she heard the smartest person in the world just say "I don't know" and B) She was right. Sisters.

"Well," Adam said encouragingly, "If your head explodes, then the survivors will move on to plan B." He finished it off with a smile. Chase hadn't thought about that, and he was even more irritated with Adam. But it was only Adam. Chase sighed.

"Fine," he said, "Stand back." Bree hid behind Adam, and they both stood back. Chase held out his hands. "Activate Magnetism app. Activate molecular telekinesis app." He closed his eyes and started to focus.

"Focus," Adam said. Chase growled.

"Well I can't when your talking!" he said, then he turned back to his job.

"You can do it!" Bree encouraged.

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING?!" Chase snapped. Bree hushed up. Chase went back to his focus. He concentrated, closing his eyes. He could feel his bionic systems starting to go haywire. Not glitching, but pushed to the breaking point. It was affecting Chase. His head hurt, his body hurt, and he could feel his systems start to shut down.

Then the rings broke and blew across the room. Adam and Bree stood up.

"Aw," Adam said, "Your head didn't blow up." Chase started to glare at him, but his vision started swimming. Then he was falling, and he was enveloped into a world of darkness.

And nobody stopped his fall.

**Bree's P.O.V **

When Chase hit the ground, Bree's heart leapt into her throat. She heard Adam grumble next to her.

"Well, that will have to do," he said. I knelt next to Chase, and felt his head. He was a bit warm, a bit sweaty even. His breathing was a bit ragged, other than that, he seemed fine.

"No more using more than one bionic, Chase," Bree said quietly. She stood up and turned to Adam. "We have to get out of here." Adam nodded and started walking away. Bree started pulling at Chase's leg, dragging him across the floor. Adam came back to help but she waved him off. "I've got it," she said, tiredly. Adam shrugged. He disappeared from her line of vision. Then he reappeared at her right side, kneeling down. He picked up Chase, and they escaped that forsaken warehouse.

**Donald P.O.V**

They were moving back in, which was a blessing from God since there was no more Perry. All the equipment was now replaced, but he was still going to need more money to buy a new lab. He NEEDED money… He was about to burst to tears over that. Then there was Adam, Bree and Chase… they can't be replaced. He, Leo and Tasha sat down.

"We're just going to have to wait," Donald said. There was truly nothing they could do, but wait. They had no idea where they bionic siblings were and…

The door opened. Adam, Bree and Chase walked in. They were alive!

"Well that didn't take long!" Leo said happily, standing up from the couch. There were a lot of hugs and kisses. Tasha started making dinner and everyone gathered around the counter, except for Chase, who remained on the couch.

Donald just didn't notice Chase's eyes turn robotic green…

**Chase's .**

He walked through the door, so happy to be home. Adam and Bree had apparently carried him to the stolen jet, that was being stolen back by the bionic siblings. He had woken only ten minutes away from arriving home. And when he walked through the door, he never felt more at home.

He sat down on the couch listening to his siblings, then something flashed in front of his eyes.

_Triton App Activated._ Oh crap. Then, Chase lost control of his own mind. And remembered no more.

**Douglas P.O.V.**

So what, the private jet was stolen? IT WAS A HUGE DEAL. Douglas LOVED that thing. Wireless cable tv… wifi as strong as an ox… And it was taken by three tennagers. One as dumb as bricks, and the other, the smartest person in the world, passed out.

Oh, and that smartest person in the world, nearly blew his own system. Nearly killed himself. And broke his impossible force field. But he kept his cool, he was now activating the Triton App on Chase.

But Douglas hesitated. This was taking humanity from his son, creating him to be a robot. But that was what he wanted right? Some robots with super powers right?

But then again, he could have just used robots. But Douglas wanted HUMAN super heroes. BIONICS. HIS KIDS… BIONIC.

But they aren't his anymore. They hate him. They don't love him. They will probably never be his again.

He pushed the button. And Chase was finally his. He stood tall.

"Chase's app is up and running," he said, "And once I activate Adam and Bree's, They'll do anything we want. Time to have some fun! CHEST PUMP!" he body slammed into Krane, and instantly regretted it. It was like hitting a wall of bricks. He fell to the floor. He groaned, and Krane crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. "You know what," Douglas said in a raspy voice, "I'll just activate Adam and Bree." There was a hesitation in the room.

"I'm fine by the way," Douglas said.

**Donald P.O.V.**

"And then the lab blew up, and Big D and I were trapped in the elevator, and Big D confided his deepest secrets with me," Leo explained. Adam and Bree looked up at him with amusement on their faces. "Hiding you three wasn't even his top ten!" Leo said indignantly. Then Chase stood up and walked towards Leo, who's eyes grew wider. Then he saw Chase's eyes. They were green.

"Hey what's up with your eyes?" he asked just before Chase grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air. "Hey! Hey! Easy on the chest hairs! I only have two!"

Then Adam and Bree sat up suddenly. Tasha came over to Donald with deep concern.

"Honey, the fridge is empty, so I think I'm going to whip up a little tuna surprise." Before Donald could answer, he was grabbed by the shoulders and tossed across the room. That was definitely Adam. Tasha wouldn't have it. "Adam please don't throw your father, you know how a delicate man he is."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Leo yelled. Donald sat up quickly.

"Douglas must have enabled their Triton Apps!" he said. "Look at their eyes! He's controlling them!" Then Bree advanced towards Tasha, who stepped out of the way just in time and Bree super speeded over the was mad.

"Forget the tuna, I'm about to open up a can of Bree surprise!" she yelled. Then she stood up again and the Donald, Leo, and Tasha scattered.

**Douglas P.O.V**

"Your brother figured that out pretty quickly," Krane said dangerously.

"I know," Douglas said annoyed, "He's a genius. I hear it my whole life. But I'm a genius too," He hesitated, "With much better hair.

Krane was more annoyed, "I didn't pay you 80 million dollars for your hair," he said through gritted teeth. Douglas smiled.

"I know, it's just a bonus," he said cheekily. Krane didn't smiled back. "Aw will it kill you to crack a smile? Oh, actually it might, you're pretty wired up there" Then Krane had enough.

"It's time to end this," he reached for the device, but Douglas swiped it out from underneath him. Krane looked at him with disbelief.

"Only I touch the device," Douglas said simply.

**Leo P.O.V.**

They were in the back of the kitchen now. No sign of Adam, Bree, or Chase.

"I think we lost them," Donald said quietly. Then the elevator opened behind them and there was Adam. They scattered screaming.

"Why are they coming for us?" Tasha yelled.

"It's not them, It's Douglas!" Donald explained, "Now let's get out of here!" Leo whined. They were doomed. They ran for another exit but Bree blocked their path. Chase threw another box at them.

"Okay," Leo said, "You and your brother need to just hug this OUT!" Adam and Bree advanced and Donald and Tasha scattered behind the counter. They were going to die.

**Douglas P.O.V.**

This was hilarious! He was laughing his face off.

"Enough games," Krane gritted, "Finish them off." Douglas was still laughing.

"But I love tormenting my brother!" he said, and continued laughing. Then Krane snatched the device from Douglas's hands.

"Destroy them now!" he commended into the device. Douglas was prodding for the device. Krane turned to Douglas, "80 Millian bucks. I'm touching the device." He pushed his finger onto it menacingly and Douglas slowly backed off.

**Leo P.O.V**

"WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER ADAM?" Leo cried as he was being chased after Chase, "He's the one that always picks on you!" He dodged in between two boxes. "ADAM! TELL CHASE HE'S GOT A TINY BABY BODY!" Adam was busy tormenting Donald and Tasha. Chase lifted a box and suspended it above Leo's head. Tasha screamed.

"Chase!" he yelled. Chase looked towards Mr. Davenport, "Listen to me! Then Triton App only controls your bionics, not your human side! Fight it!" Chase turned back to Leo instead.

"Remember all the great times we had?" Leo tried, "All the cool inventions we built?" Chase swallowed. "The time Adam made us bob for apples in the bathroom?" Leo suggested. Donald was shaking his head. "Okay, that wasn't really cool but, we did it together!" The box lowered more. Leo looked up in fright. "IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Kepp doing it!" Davenport encouraged. Leo did.

"I'm the one, who showed you the real world, Chase," Leo said, "I taught you what it means to be a brother! A good one, not lie what Adam is to you." Chase lowered the box more. "Remember when I found you? Our first day at school? When we won the robot throw-down?! I still have the picture!" Leo pulled out his phone. The box creaked above him. "Here," Leo said, showing the picture to Chase. "See?"

Chase looked at the picture. Leo and Chase were kneeling next to THEIR robot, that THEY built together. The one that THEY competed with.

"Try and remember Chase," Donald tried.

"Yeah you see, you. Me. Together. Brothers!" Leo said with a smile. Chase was starting to breathe harder now. "Come on, Chase, I know my brother is in there. Where is he Chase? Where is my brother?" Chase had his eyes closed. The box continued to lower, and Leo finally accepted that this was it.

He was going to die.

**Guess-Who P.O.V XD XD XD XD XD XD**

He could hear the voices. _Brother. First Day of School. Remember._ Then he could feel his system's feeling shot. He looked through his green vision at the box hovering in the air.

He saw Leo. His brother. Waiting to die. And the Triton App was put on override. He could see life again. First thing was the box. He grew frightful of the fact it was over Leo's head. He hurtled it aside.

He swallowed. His name was Chase Davenport. Screw bionics. He had a brother and family to protect. A family that loved him. He turned to Leo, who was looking at him wide-eyed. Chase could feel how worn down he felt. He was tired, and his bionic systems seemed to be overused.

"Honestly, I did not think that that was going to work," Donald said. Chase looked up at Leo. And then he passed out.

And nobody caught him.

**Douglas P.O.V**

He slammed the table. Ha had lost Chase. Great.

"Finish him," Krane said. Into the device.

**Chase P.O.V.**

He slowly came through. And he was helped up with a supportive hand. His head hurt, especially where his chip was. He took a deep breath.

"My head is killing me," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You had overridden the Triton App," Donald explained. "But you need to stop Adam and Bree." Chase gaped.

"I can't fight them, they're my-," Chase was blown back with a laser. He slammed into the wall and he could see stars dance in his vision. He didn't know what happened, but pain was surely flaring through his chest where he was hit.

"Fight!" Leo yelled and Donald, Tasha and Leo landed behind the couch. In any dangerous situation, they always hid behind the couch. Chase advanced towards Adam and Bree. Adam started shooting lasers and Chase pulled up his shield to defend himself.

The more and more Adam shot against Chase's shield, Chase weakened. Adam grew stronger, and could probably do it all day, but Chase wouldn't last the whole hour. Chase could feel a spike of pain from his chest and he gave out a cry. He backed up until he was up against the boxes that nearly crushed Leo.

"Can't Chase turn off Bree and Adam with that commando app?" Leo asked. The three ducked for a moment. They rose from behind the couch.

"He can't use two bionics at once!" Davenport explained. Then they ducked again.

"I've done it before!" Chase said hopefully from behind his force field. The three looked up again.

"WHAT?!" Davenport cried, "Chase that puts too much stress on your system! You could die!"

**Douglas P.O.V.**

"NO!" Douglas yelled. "No! Chase!" Krane gave Douglas a hard stare.

"What is the matter?" he asked. Douglas gestured to the screen.

"Using two bionics will really hurt him!" he cried. Krane seemed unmoved.

"Like how?"

"Like bones breaking, and -," Krane stopped Douglas from continuing.

"I get the picture," he said.

All they could do was watch.

**Chase P.O.V**

"Hey do you mind not criticizing him while he is FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!" Leo yelled. The three remained silent. Chase pulled a hand to his temples with difficulty.

"Connect to Bree," he said, he seemed to be choking. He was spluttering and coughing, but Bree fell to the ground. She had already started to come through. Chase could feel his systems frying. It hurt a lot, and he gave another cry of pain. He could feel something break. He had no idea what it was but he continued with his work. The place where Chase was struck with Adam's laser hurt even more. It burned. Chase looked at Adam. He slid to the floor in a sitting position still holding his force field. "Connect to Adam," he said breathlessly. Adam fell to the floor. Chase stood up slowly, looking down at his recovering siblings.

They did it. They won. But not without sacrifice. Bree looked up at her brother and gasped. She stood quickly. Chase swallowed, looking down. The front of his shirt was stained in blood. He didn't know if he was burned or not but the blood was there. It was definitely there. The vision in his eyes grew black, and he fell to the floor.

And nobody was there to catch him.

**Douglas P.O.V**

"NOO!" Douglas yelled. He had failed. "I'm going to upgrade the Triton App," he said grudgingly. Krane threw the device down.

"You better, because then we destroy them," he said.

"Whoa, whoa what about my plan?" Douglas asked.

"Your plan is finished," Krane said, "Now it's my plan." Krane left Douglas standing there. Only four words echoed in his head now:

_What have I done?_

**Donald P.O.V**

Donald watched Chase fall. He had seen the concentrated shot of the laser hit Chase. And now, Chase had used two bionics at the same time. NOBODY DOES THAT. Donald got up and ran over to Chase. He checked his breathing and his vitals without technology. And nothing seemed good. Chase was injured, and everything was growing worse.

He really wished he had his lab.

"Do you think the infirmary is still good?" Leo asked. (Okay, so there was an infirmary in my Uncle Daddy, let's pretend it's the same one. But we should also say, the uncle daddy story either happened or didn't happen. Anyway, this isn't a sequel and that no one will have thoughts about the alternate ending of Avalanche. Do ya understand? If not, PM me).

Donald looked up. "I'm not sure Leo," he said. The garage was still saved, the armoury was still saved, my gallery was still saved. Maybe the infirmary was…" He picked up Chase, and he laid him on the couch.

"Tasha, stay with Chase and help him stench the bleeding. Leo and I might be a minute checking the infirmary-,"There was a sudden gust of wind. Bree was there, then she was gone, then she was back again.

"It's okay," she said. Everyone sighed. Davenport picked Chase up again and gestured towards Bree.

"Lead the way," Donald said, and Bree obeyed. It was another start to hell.

**Douglas P.O.V**

He sat there in the warehouse. Thinking. Crying. Throwing things around.

He was nobody.

Nobody was he.

**Donald P.O.V.**

They were all crammed into the elevator, Donald held Chase, Bree stroked his head. Adam was leaning against one wall, staring at the floor, and Tasha held Leo. Thankfully, there was no Eddy to annoy any of them. Everyone tried to ignore the sound of Chase's ragged breathing, and found the Davenport Christmas Special cd more entertaining.

"…Merry Christmas and a happy new Davenyear!" The song ended as the elevator opened. Bree, Adam, Tasha and Leo gasped. Even though Leo and Tasha have already seen it, they wanted to enhance the moment. Chase struggled in Davenport's arms. Davenport shifted his hold on Chase slightly, trying not to drop him. Chase opened his eyes.

They were hazy, dilated, and unfocused, but they were searching. For a familiar face. Davenport shifted again, trying to hold Chase and keep his head propped up.

Then Adam came over and took Chase. Chase groaned, and gave a loud hiss from being jostled, but was soon settled in Adam's arms. Chase squinted his eyes, looking up at Adam. Adam and to snort in amusement.

"I thought you were that little," Adam said amusingly. Chase blinked, eyes half closed. Everyone looked at the burnt and destroyed lab. Every heart in that room felt the same way: torn.

And with a member critically injured, the seriousness of the situation grew. Davenport closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stench of blood on his clothes. Chase groaned again and Adam was trying to shush him like a baby.

"Adam…" Chase groaned, "Not… baby…" Adam stopped.

"Baby's first word!" Adam said happily. Bree rolled her eyes. Davenport came over to Adam's side and felt Chase's pulse. It was really weak. Then Davenport noticed Chase's still chest. The smallest breaths were being drawn, and they continued to grow smaller.

"Come on," Davenport said. He sounded calm, but on the inside, he was crying, fretting, whining, and screaming like a child. They all headed to the infirmary and walked in. There were scorch marks around the door frame, and several scorch marks along the floor. Everything was spilled out of the cabinets along the far wall, and Bree had it all picked up in a matter of seconds. Adam laid Chase down on the table in the center of the room, propping his head with a small pillow. Davenport removed Chase's shirt, and wiped away any blood so he could get a better look at the wound.

Davenport rubbed his face. "I need Eddy. I don't have the equipment to help him!" Tasha held him.

"Can you do it without Eddy?" she asked. Donald nodded.

"Yes, but it will take forever!" he said. Bree stepped up.

"If you give me a list of instructions, I can run a body scan manually," she said confidently. Davenport nodded. He had a list of instructions for her in no time. He placed on oxygen mask on Chase, to help last for a couple moments longer then nodded for Bree to start.

Adam wouldn't stop staring. And Davenport realized what he might be thinking.

"Come on you guys," he said, "Out." When he got back to the table, Bree was finished. She handed the chart to Mr. Davenport with teary eyes. "What is it?" he asked, taking the chart. Bree let out a small sob.

"Adam," she said. Davenport nodded.

"It was the Triton App," he said, "I think he knows. Go encourage him. It isn't his fault." Bree left the room quietly.

Now what to do with Chase….

**Bree's P.O.V**

Bree walked out to see Adam sitting in a bent, metal chair. He was still staring at the floor. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"Hey," he replied, "You know, I was the one who hit Chase." Bree nodded.

"I know," she said.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He said, burying his head in his hands, crying softly. Bree laid a hand on his back gently.

"I know," she said softly. Adam looked up at her.

"I'M SERIOUS! I DIDN'T KNOW! I JUST…. Wait," he was silent for a moment, "You're serious?" Bree nodded. He sat up.

"Well that was easy," he said so matter-o-factly. Bree nodded.

"Well," Bree said, "What's done is done, and it was Douglas's fault," she said. Adam nodded. Then he looked up at her with so much confidence in his eyes, and he said the smartest, wisest things that he had ever said in his whole life:

"Douglas caused it and he used me, but you know what? I won't let it bother me. I have a job to protect my family and I'm going to let Douglas do his own thing because that his own individual right."

Bree was shocked, and surprised. Adam wasn't angry with Douglas? That didn't make any sense.

"Adam," Bree tried, "Douglas hurt Chase. He's responsible for this. Aren't you mad?" Adam shook his head.

"I hurt Chase, and Douglas made me. He is a hurt man who thinks he can be better with evil intentions. I'm not going to be angry at him, instead, I just feel sad for him," Adam explained. Bree thought for a moment. That was some wise stuff coming from Adam.

"I think that's a good plan," she said. They hugged. And siblings stuck up for each other once again.

"I NEED HELP!" Donald yelled from the other room. Bree and Adam stood up.

God save Chase.

**OH I AM SOOOOO EVIL! Let me just stop it at that! Am I not AWESOME?! I'M AWESOME! I mean, I don't want to brag…**

** I'M SO FREAKING AWESOME!**

***ahem* Anyway! I received my first request! Hint hint: It's ANOTHER chase whump story, it's a short one shot. It's title: Baby Boos. That otta keep ya on your toes! ENJOY PEEPS! PART 2 COMIN SOON!**


	2. not another chapter

Author note

**Sorry peeps but this is not a chapter. It's an explanation. DON'T WORRY I'M NOT DISCONTINUING. **

I have writer's block. BAD. LIKE REALLY REALLY BAD. I haven't been able to write much in forever. And plus, I'm wrapping up the end of a school year so that means EXAMS. TESTS. HOMEWORK. So I'm kinda busy. I started watching more lab rats and writing is starting to come back to me, but part 2 is taking forever to come around.

BUT I HAVE TO SAY, ITS AWESOME TO SEE YOUR ANTICIPATION!

And to Avenger13, Baby Booes is taking a while too. SO SORRY.

Anyway! Loving the reviews and I am so grateful for your support!

thegirlwhoneverforgot


	3. Chapter 2

Of Bionics and Men Part 2

**Chase's P.O.V**

He had fallen to the floor. And then his world was enveloped in darkness. But now, he was aware of being held. Hands that held him continued to shift, and Chase at one time or another thought he was going to be dropped. He could barely breathe. His chest hurt and throbbed. He was aware of blood soaking his shirt. He could hear voices, weaving in and out of his senses. His bionic system hurt too. His head throbbed; everything throbbed.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Then he felt another pair of hands on him and he was being shifted. A jolt of pain spiked from his chest and he gasped; making short cry of pain. Then he was a bit more slowly eased into the stronger arms. It must have been Adam, and Chase finally made the attempt to open his eyes.

He rolled his head, and looked up to see it was Adam holding him. The face looked discomforted, unhappy, and sad. Chase moved his head a little to see what Adam was looking at.

His vision wasn't great, but he saw ash. His vision was black and grey, and he knew he wasn't color blind because he could see Bree's pink sweater and Leo's neon shirt. But everything else looked… dead. His body sent another wave of pain coursing through his body and he groaned. His gaze shifted to Adam who was shushing him like a baby.

"Adam…" Chase tried. His throat felt like a bucket of nails scratching up and down his throat. He was pretty sure it didn't sound any better. "Not… Baby…." He closed his eyes trying to contain the next bout of pain.

"Aw!" he could hear Adam distantly say, "Baby's first words!" Chase tried to smile, but he was too weak. The pain in his body was wearing him out. Then it was getting hard to breathe. It was just a little pressure at first, but a couple minutes after being laid down on something soft, the pressure started to build. Like when you're coming down in elevation on an airplane but your ears refuse to pop, and the pressure continues to build.

It was like that, but it stopped Chase's breathing.

He then drifted into darkness. Where nobody called his name.

** Donald P.O.V**

His heart stopped. His breathing stopped. Before Donald had started on Chase, he got a back-up generator up and running to give them power and electricity. That was how he got heart monitors hooked up to Chase.

"I NEED HELP!" he yelled, Chase remained unmoved. Adam and Bree ran in. They stopped short in the doorway.

"What is it?" Bree asked. Donald shook his head.

"Why isn't he breathing?" Adam asked seriously. Davenport couldn't say anything but flung his arms around. Adam, who was not having any ridiculousness, stepped in and picked up the defilibrators. He turned them on.

"Adam!" Bree yelled, "You're gonna kill him!" Adam stopped.

"I think I know what I'm doing," he said, "Go help Mr. Davenport or…" he hesitated seeing Mr. Davenport starting to yell things at himself. "Or hold him down." Bree nodded in agreement. Adam turned to Chase.

Donald saw Adam holding the defilibrators and he freaked. He started running at Adam, but Bree held him back.

"ADAM, NO!" he yelled. He tried pushing Bree off, but she held him tightly. "HE'S GONNA KILL HIM!" Bree struggled to hold Mr. Davenport back.

"HE CAN SAVE HIM!" Bree yelled back, "I KNOW HE CAN!" Adam waited for the charge, but he heard what his sister had said. She has faith in him, something that everybody holds very little in when it comes to him. He took a deep breath and pumped the defoliators against Chase's chest. His body arched off the table. Adam waited…. Charging… Clear!

Same reaction. Same result.

Charging…._ Beep!_ A breath of life.

Chase took a deep breath, regaining lost oxygen. Adam set defilibrators aside, and put an oxygen mask over Chase, which Davenport forgot to do. Funny, this guy, who couldn't remember the left foot from the right foot, actually knew how to use an oxygen mask. There's the billionaire inventor, fretting, and forgetting the basics. Adam laid a hand on Chase's shoulder, watching his sibling sleep.

"Hang tight, Chasey," he said quietly. Then Davenport was by his side as well as Bree. Adam felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked just slightly down on Mr. Davenport, who looked up at him with a small, but proud smile.

"Thanks, Adam," Donald said. He nodded, looking back at Chase.

"We need to be done here," Adam said, trying not to let his voice shake. Bree and Davenport nodded.

"Can you guys help me?" he asked. The two siblings silently replied with a nod. Davenport grabbed the diagnosis chart and they started working through. Turned out, Chase had broken several ribs, but the biggest break was his sternum. A nice hairline fracture straight across, fracturing two other ribs, and then there was a dislocated shoulder. All together Chase had seven broken ribs, a fractured sternum, a minor head concussion, the laser wound, blood loss, and not to mention: shock.

Davenport was able to patch up the bullet like wound easily, he put Chase on an IV line and a blood bag, and he fixed the fractured sternum. All of it was easy, but, there were two problems remaining. The ribs and the shock.

With so much shock already on Chase's body, the ability for Chase to heal was reduced majorly. His energy levels were nearly gone, and resetting the broken ribs would drain the last of what Chase had. In the end, Chase could go into a comatose if they set his ribs while he was unconscious.

So they waited.

Because there was nothing else they could do.

**Chase P.O.V.**

Shock. Electricity. Something coursing through his nervous system and it hurt. Then it happened again. This time he took a quick deep breath. He could breathe! His body was sore and he wanted it to stop. He waited for it to come again, but it didn't. There was no more pain. He waited, in almost distress, waiting for more.

But then there was a strong, gentle hand on his shoulder. It became a sudden comfort to Chase. He wanted and he tried to open his eyes, but it was too much. His body said hush and he was soon enveloped in further darkness. And he remembered no more.

**Douglas P.O.V.**

He was on his way to the mansion as fast as he could. Whatever happened, he knew Chase was hurt. He was just going to sneak in there and check on Chase to make sure he was fine.

He slipped through the garage, it was kind of scorched, and he headed into the lab. He stopped short. It was nothing. The lab was basically nothing. Everything was scorched and crumbled, and Douglas was supposed to feel no remorse but yet he did. He felt like a destroyer. He did this.

He shook his head and he worked his way to the infirmary.

He stepped inside the door of the infirmary, looking around. He saw in the center of the room a table. On that table: Chase. Douglas ran over to the side of the table. He could already see the bruises that were collected on Chase's shoulders, chest and face. He looked at the heart monitors, which were beeping soundly. He watched Chase's steady rise and fall of his chest. He hung his head low, thanking God that Chase was okay. He stood slowly, then saw the slightest twitch in Chase's hand. The slightest. He leaned down next to Chase's ear.

"I know you can hear me, so remember this," Douglas said, "I didn't want any of this to happen to you. I love you son." He stood and without another look at Chase's face, he fled. He went back to the copter and went back to the island to try and delay his new master.

**Chase's P.O.V**

He was starting to wake, he knew it. He could feel how sore his body was. Then there was another hand on his shoulder, and he stilled. He remembered to keep up his breathing but something about that hand was not… comforting. Then he heard it. That voice.

"I know you can hear me, so remember this: I didn't want any of this to happen to you. I love you, son." Chase's blood turned cold. Douglas. He continued to remain still. He could feel the hand lift and the presence leave him. Chase waited for another minute and then relaxed. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Adam.

Wow does time fly. Adam disappeared from his line of sight for a few seconds then Davenport, Bree, and Adam appeared overhead. He swallowed and took a deep breath as another wave of pain ran through his body. His vision swam a bit.

"Hi," he rasped. Davenport pushed something, and Chase could feel his body shift as the table adjusted to a laying back/ far back sitting position. Chase kept his head back, feeling nauseous. He felt a cold cloth against his head and looked to see Bree, stroking him gently. Chase tried to breathe normally but it hurt. It scared him.

"Easy, Chase," Davenport said, "You have some broken ribs that're limiting your breathing." Chase nodded, not really caring about the diagnosis.

"What're you going to do?" he asked weakly. Davenport remained silent and continued what he was doing. This made Chase uneasy. He closed his eyes feeling another wave of nausea. And he waited. Several moments passed and he started to wonder if he was alone.

Then there was large crack, followed by an explosion of pain. Chase gasped, not crying out. Adam held him strongly but gently. Bree held Chase's hand and wiped the sweat off of his brow. She looked at Davenport with a sad expression.

Then Leo walked in. And he had to open his big mouth. "OH MY GOD, CHASE. YOU LOOK-," Davenport smacked Leo upside the head and shunned him out. Who obeyed quickly, still rubbing the back of his head. Chase kept his eyes closed. Waiting in fear and pain. He opened his eyes again.

"Mr. Davenport?" he managed. Donald looked up at Chase, who lay there, sweating, face scrunched in pain and breathing hard. He watched his son lay there in fright and pain with a bright light beaming down on him. His eyes followed the bruises and the bandages that wrapped Chase's torso, and Donald nearly let out a sob. He swallowed and carried on.

He bended the light out of Chase's face and leaned against the table looking at Chase. Chase looked up at him with fearful eyes, but a face as straight as it could be since he was in pain. Donald moved his hands to the next rib. Chase could feel the hand hover, and then disappear. Chase was about to sigh in relief when his rib was cracked back into place. Chase gasped and tried rolling onto his side, but Adam held him down. Donald quickly moved to the next one and the next, and moved to Chase's other side. Chase was sweating and gasping trying to keep in sobs and cries of pain.

Donald looked up at Chase who had his head pressed into the small pillow on the metal table. Donald watched Chase for a moment, giving him a break. Chase's breaths were coming out short, hard and ragged. Mr. Davenport sighed. "Chase," he said, noticing that Chase had his eyes closed, "We're almost done. Hold on." Chase opened his eyes and blinked several times, probably trying not to cry.

"How… many… left?" he asked between breaths. Donald swallowed.

"Three," he said shortly. Chase swallowed too.

"Okay," he said bluntly, trying to communicate something. Donald got it, and he wasn't happy about it.

"I don't think so," Donald said sternly. Bree and Adam looked up at him.

"What?" they asked dangerously. Chase remained silent. Donald didn't answer Bree and Chase and he laid his hands gently over Chase's left side. Over the three broken ribs. Chase took a deep breath and Bree stroked his hair again, dabbing the sweat away. Chase could feel the pressure on his side start to rise. It was becoming heavier and it was really starting to hurt.

Then it came down all at once. A crack, a pop, a crunch and that was it. Chase cried out, fighting against Adam's strong arms. He was gently laid back down on the table. He took long deep breaths, trying to calm down. Then Donald saw it, that tear. That one tear that escaped Chase's eye. Donald leaned down and kissed Chase's forehead, brushing the tear away. Chase gulped for air. Chase blinked trying to stay awake.

"What. About, my shoulder?" he asked, trying not to choke on his words. Donald's heart clenched. Not his shoulder. But, yes, his shoulder. Donald looked up at Bree and Adam. They nodded. He swallowed and looked down at Chase who had his eyes closed. He laid a gentle hand on Chase's shoulder and could feel him tense. Chase kept his eyes closed and held his breath.

It was sudden and it was painful. The fire of pain exploded and it spread. Chase gasped, cracking out a broken cry. Adam braced him again. Bree came to his side and dabbed sweat off of Chase's face. Chase took in deep, dragged out, ragged breaths. Donald nodded for Adam and Bree to step back a bit. They did.

Donald put the oxygen mask and slid it onto Chase's face, whose eyes were starting to close. Chase fought to keep awake but Donald saw this and whispered: Sleep. Then, Chase fought no longer the oncoming darkness. He embraced it, and it enveloped him in a peaceful sleep.

**Donald P.O.V**

Donald watched Chase sleep, feeling the adrenaline wear off. He and Adam carried Chase off to another bed in the room. They laid him down, covered him up with several blankets and then Adam left without another word. Donald sat down, waiting and wondering what on earth he was going to do.

There was nothing to be done.

Especially for what was to come.

***yawn* Writer's block is killing me! At least I got this down. And I am SOO happy to leave it an anguishing moment! I've done better, but *pfft* whatevah. See yo later peeps!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase rested for several days. When he wasn't asleep, he was eating something, and thinking about what Douglas had said. He told him he loved him. Like a son. He called him son. They called Davenport "dad" once or twice. He called them his "kids" but "son"? He was really trying to wrap his head around that. But then again, he wasn't sure about what to think of Douglas. At least Mr. Davenport didn't try to turn them into super-human weapons.

After a good week of rest, Chase was finally walking around. His bionics were helping him along to heal, but he didn't go to school, for he didn't have energy and partly if Trent decided to be troublesome. He did homework at home which was nice when no one was around. And when absolutely no one was in the house, he trained. Sure, he barely had the energy to run to the other side of the house, but he wanted to keep up on his training so that he wasn't a beginner when he was fully healed. Self-assigned rehab right?

One day, Chase was alone, training in the lab, punching a boxing bag. He was taking a short break, checking his injuries, making sure nothing was injured. He reached for his water bottle when he found it was gone. He stood quickly, on guard. He was about to use his thermal reading scanner when Douglas popped up from behind the counter. Chase could feel his heart beat quicken.

"It's fine," Douglas said, in no cheery mood, but not a dark depressing one either, "I, I just decided to drop by." Chase was going to signify Eddie with his bionics but then realized he turned him off so Eddie wouldn't tell the others he was training. "You know what you just did was mortally stupid right?" Douglas continued. "Everyone gone, you turned the security system off. You're injured. You're also tired and weak from training. And you do this, repeatedly? You're lucky Krane doesn't know."

"You're still with Krane?" Chase mused. Douglas sighed.

"No, I'm FOR Krane now," he said. "When my plan to destroy my brother blew up, he moved on to his secret plan. He's loading himself with bionics. I'm just here to-."

"To tell me that what happened to me was an accident?" Chase finished. "Tell me that you CARED about me?" Douglas stood straighter, his expression flat. They stood silent for several minutes. Chase could feel his head start to pound. His arms were getting heavy. He worked hard to not tremble or pass out.

"I knew you heard me," Douglas said, taking several steps forward towards Chase, who raised his fists in defense. He took several steps back to maintain a distance from Douglas. He could feel his legs shake and wobble as he continued to stand. He was growing weak by the minute. "I know you don't trust me." Step. "I know that you hate me." Step. "I even hate myself." Step. Chase backed up next to a counter. "But I know you." Step. "You're my son." Chase could feel his legs continue to weaken. He faltered in his stance ever so slightly. His head pounded and darkness rimmed the edges of his vision. He started going down. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do," Douglas reached out and grabbed Chase, stopping him from his fall, "to save you."

"No," Chase winced.

"Yes," Douglas managed as he hefted Chase over his shoulders. "I think I can prove that to you," he grunted as walking towards the infirmary. He laid Chase on the bed, "starting now." Chase took deep breaths as his vision returned to him. Douglas watched him. "See there's thing that is shared among you and I. Your siblings and the world. It took a long time for me to figure that out. And now I finally see. I finally understand. Do you understand, Chase?" he asked. Chase kept his eyes closed. He was completely vulnerable and whatever happened was going to happen. Douglas leaned down next to his ear. "It's feelings, Chase. They can hurt. And they can drive you to do things that you don't want to do. But they matter. It's the thing of bionics and men."

Chase felt a hand on his shoulder, as he realized he was drifting off. Then he felt Douglas' presence leave him as he fell asleep.

* * *

When Chase woke up, he stood up to see all the training equipment was put away, unlike before. Eddie was on, because he annoyed Chase all the way up the elevator and made a sarcastic, dramatic announcement of his arrival as he came in the kitchen for dinner. Everyone welcomed him to the table. He was wondering what Mr. Davenport was going to say about him training while they were gone, and why he had turned off Eddie. But what Davenport said surprised him.

"So, Chase, had a nice power nap?" Donald asked. Tasha scolded him but the other siblings giggled amongst themselves. Chase cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Very nice." Davenport nodded.

"Good," he said, "I think we're gonna have to work on Eddy," he added. Chase looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked. Donald laughed.

"Well, he glitched today," he said. "In fact, he's been doing that lately. At first I thought you were turning him off to do god-knows-what, but since you were asleep when we got home and he was working fine, I think it was just a glitch." Chase nodded, putting the pieces together in his own head.

He watched as his family talked, laughed, and shared stories, but still fussed over his injuries. What was he feeling?

Content. Happy. Loved. The things in a family of bionics and men.

* * *

**OKAY! I. AM. DONE. THEEEEEE EEEEEEND. ADIOS PEOPLE! HOPE YA LIKED IT. OH, TO AVENGERS13, BABY BOOS IS ALMOST DONE. I PROMISE. IT'S BEEN A SUUUUUPPAAAH BUSY SUMMER. AND MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING. BUT YES, IT IS ALMOST DONE.**

**Insider: Baby Boos, is also going to focus on one important character who is NEVER mentioned in the show. ADAM, BREE, AND CHASE'S MOM. DUH DUH DUUUUUHHH! Something to put you on you're toes!  
GEEERRRROOONNNIIIMMOOOO!**

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**

"**Let's play a game, where all of the lives we meet can change." OneRepublic.**


	5. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Hi ya peeps! (I was so tempted to say something else 0.0) Anyway, how ya doin? It's been a while since I've dated right? I wanted to tell you that I am currently writing two more Chase whump stories. (If you haven't seen season 4 then well, you'll be utterly lost). But, so there's a teaser! I also wanted to reply to some reviews! So without further adieau…**

**Of Bionics and Men Review replies:**

**RandomYoutubeGirl: Well, this story has found it's ending page. BUT do not fret! I am writing more! Thank you for your review!**

**Daphrose: Thankyou! I think I did a nice job too!**

**Avengers13: I have to say I think you are one of my most enthusiastic fans. And I am sure you will be happy to read my upcoming stories!w**

**Guest: So, I like brotherly love, relationship thing. But, as I've said in my profile, I'm not gay. So, a bromance story, I'm just not going to do. But I can make a bro one-shot where they stick up for each other! So, request is like half-rejected half-accpeted.**

**Teeloganoryflan: that is one complicated penname. Anyway! Love the fact that you want a sequal! I could possibly cook up a one-shot epilogue where Chase reveals all the times he hung out with Douglas. And he also reveals how much he trusts Douglas. I like your thinking… I like your thinking…**

**Jasminejohnson41: HOLY CRAP I LOVE CINEMASINS TOO. I do that all the freaking time in movie, fanfiction and MY fanfiction! I tend to title my books on a line in the story. Thanks for the review!**

**AzulaTano: So, same response: New stories but this one has its end. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Dirtkid123: Yes. Douglas should be around more often. (Good thing he is in my upcoming stories!) *spoiler/teaser alert***

**Basically that's all I wanted to reply too. I would like to request some reviews on some of my not-so-popular stories "Leap of Faith" (Sherlock) and "Aches, Pains, and A Whole Lotta Cash". (Supernatural). Funny they are the most popular fandoms and not a single review! Anyway. I'm back to writing. Have things to vent and new tv shows I've been watching. *Gasp* Grimm? Oh yeah.**

**Questions:**

**Mine to you: Do you want to know the author more? Like my birthday? Or some favorite things *gasp* my real name? Not saying I might. But it's a sudden tugging thought…**

**Another from me to you: Do you think I write too much WHUMP? Like it's all I write. Angst and Whump. So ah… let me know.**

**PM ME FOR YOUR QUESTIONS OR LEAVE IN COMMENTS**

**Favor:**

**Yes. A favor. As my dear readers. I was wondering if you could give me some moral support. Share the heck out of my stories. I want to challenge people and all the awesome crap. Make my writing popular I guess? Request stories, tell other peeps. Blow up my review status. Give me likes and Comments and follows! So, This sounds like selfish and me and common for a writer to ask. So sorry. But, just had to ask. **

**COMING SOON:**

**A TALK WITH THE CHARACTERS: Basically humor and fluff ensues when I talk with characters of various fandoms about my writings and things…**

**CHASE WHUMP STORIES: Title's undetermined but tag/AU's to things like Mighty Med episode and Action Bionic Hero episode.**

**SUPERNATURAL: So, most of MY readers do not give a damn with this so yep. I'm posting stories under this fandom so read it ya want (still want reviews).**

**GUARDIANS SERIES: So I had removed the first book (Jill Frost). And I also got rid of the 2****nd**** book (47 days in Pitch's Palace of Nightmares) and recently, for some private friends I actually finished the THIRD BOOK THE RETURN OF JILL FROST. So Imma post them all so that ya'll can read them. Fair? Fair. Warning. I have NOT edited any of those books. Jill Frost was my VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER. So the writing is really bad. But anyway. I'm posting it.**

**JERICHO: A one-shot episode tag to Heart of Winter in that series.**

**THAT IS ALL**

**P.S Out of any whumpage_shipping/lovers I have ever seen. Chase whump is the most popular (In my opinion).**

**PEEPS! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY STORY "DANGEROUS EXPEIRIANCED YOUTH" IN FICTIONPRESS AND INKITT!**

**CARRY ON MY WAYWARD PEEPS!**  
***lol. I so can't believe I just did that to a Kansas song***

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**

**P.P.S. I'm considering changing my penname to something short. So I can then have a youtube account. Have it all tied together. So, short. Awesome. (Like twaimz. My favorite youtuberI) Ideas? PM me. Thanks! **

**P.P.P.S Maybe after I release my new PENNAME I will release my official first name. You'd be surprised unless if you were desperate to know and you took random guesses.**

***vanishes***


End file.
